


Glaiket

by Rivalry_of_Destiny



Series: [Promise] Ring [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Forgetting, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, a promise ring who's promise could never be kept, poem, scenic landscape descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivalry_of_Destiny/pseuds/Rivalry_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem where everyone goes back to their normal lives because they have "forgotten", except for Yuuki, who still has Ryoji's ring.</p><p>[It will probably make no sense to you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glaiket

_Rings are mysterious_

           It’s a simple ring,

Golden, round… boring.

           It’s a cheap trinket,

Plastic, fragile… glaiket.

 

Yet whenever they’re close, it gently glows.

_“I feel like I’ve known you for a long time…”_

_“I wonder why…”_

 

 

 

_When you get used to wearing one, it’s as natural as if you were born with it._

           It really shouldn’t fit so well,

Except it does, for it’s new vessel.

           He can feel a second coldness.

It soothes him in remembrance.

           Quietly and subtly,

Lips to his hand, so lovely.

 

He disliked wearing it at first, but it felt wrong when he wasn’t.

_“It just feels familiar, for some reason…”_

_“...nostalgia? Have we met before?”_

_“Wouldn’t it be romantic… if we really had met each other a long time ago?”_

 

 

 

_Yet at the same time, it feels restricting._

           He’ll never forget. 

It's a constant pain like burning embers.

           It’s his own secret.

Since no one else remembers.

           Looking at them, it was a bargain,

but it’s not a bad beginning.

           Sure, he's alone again,

but this was the only ending.

 

_“Why does it hurt when I see things that are so beautiful…?”_

_“Thinking about you… it scares me.”_

_“It’s better to avoid connecting with others, since it will only mean that you’ll be hurt when you lose them.”_

_“Being with you like this is a miracle, but miracles don’t last forever.”_

 

 

 

_But when I look at it, it reminds me of the good times I had._

           ‘An ocean with a brightly shining sun’,

He can kind of understand.

           ‘This place is interesting’,

He knew what he was going to say.

           ‘The water’s on a journey too’,

How long will this last?

           ‘I wonder if we’ll get in trouble?’,

They’ll just have to not be seen.

           ‘I’m really here, right?’,

He can only hope.

           ‘Look, the ocean’s glimmering’,

With two shining things before him, how has he not become blind yet?

 

_“I want to be more sincere with you…”_

_“Being lovers means that there’s nobody else in the world that you care for more, right?”_

_“That’d be wonderful, if it were true.”_

“It is.”

_“I feel like I’ve said this before… to someone very precious to me…”_

_“Stay with me…”_

_“I love you…”_

 

 

 

_This would always be Ryoji's and Yuuki's treasure,_

_even if one of them forgot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glaiket = foolish


End file.
